UNA AMOR COMPARTIDO
by Mhialove02
Summary: Himawari es la única hija mujer de los Uzumaki , Naruto adora a su pequeña princesa peor que pasaría si la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia la llegada de una nueva princesa como lo tomaría Himawari , Bolt se encentraba feliz por ser otra vez hermano mayor , pero la princesa flor , familia, celos , conflictos


**UNA AMOR COMPARTIDO**

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA GRAN NOTICIA **

Como siempre saco todo en contesto y esta es una de mis nuevas historia que voy a realizar no se preocupen hare mi mejor esfuerzo actualizar mis fics así que si más preámbulos aquí esta

Como todos sabemos aún estamos felices que somos canon siiii que viva el NARUHINA y los pequeños niños pero no sabemos si habrá más niños será que nos esperamos más noticias impactantes

Los celos infantiles son demandas que encontramos con bastante frecuencia por parte de las familias. Ante todo debemos considerar que los celos son un estadio relativamente normal que hay que superar, hemos de prestarle atención cuando alteren la convivencia y el desarrollo normal del niño o sean persistentes y no remitan pasados los cinco años de edad.

La envidia y resentimiento hacía otra persona que se supone obligada a prestarnos atención y no lo hace. En la familia, la rivalidad entre los hermanos por conseguir el afecto y la atención de los padres suele ser el principal y primer motivo de celos.

Ante todo, debemos procurar que la relación de los padres con el niño o la niña no debe cambiar, por la llegada del retoño. Debemos de dedicarle un tiempo del día exclusivamente al hijo o hija mayor, para que sienta que esa relación tan especial y mágica no se ha modificado por el nuevo nacimiento, por lo contrario se dará el sentimiento del PRINCIPE O PRINCESA DESTRONADOS.

Era una mañana soleada en konoha, los aldeanos hacían sus labores cotidianas yo era un día especial para una de las mujeres más bellas de Konoha , su cabello largo negro azulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura , que le llegaba con un pantalón lila que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla un poco ajustado y llevaba un polera color polera blanca y un chalequito que era el mismo color del pantalón sus rosto a pesar que los años seguir siendo perfecto su rosto blanco como la más fina porcelana su ojos grandes de color como la luna con unas largar y rizadas pestañas su nariz respingada y su labios color carmesí .

Hinata Uzumaki la esposa del Hokage naranja y princesa de Hyuuha caminaba por las calles de konoha salio del hospital hace unos minutos y se encontraba feliz porque hoy recibió una gran alegría por iba ser madre por tercera vez la personas de la cuidad le saludaban cordialmente iba al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena que organizo para su amigos hacía tiempo que no se veían y quiera que fuera perfecto.

**-Hinata-chan ¿Cómo estás? -**la llamo Ino –**Que haces por aquí.**

**-Hola Ino-san - ** respondió con mucha alegría – **Como te va….voy vendrás a la fiesta**

**-Claro no me la perdería – **le contesto muy alegremente, sabía que las fiesta que organizaba la ojiperla eran una de las mejores – **si quiere que lleve algo en especial**

**-Pues si lo que tú quieras –**respondió muy alegremente –** Ya sabes….¿que tengo unos hijos ? muy hiperactivos y desde ahora voy a cocinar.**

**-Si ¿quiere yo te ayudo?**

**-Me encantaría….-**dijo muy alegremente sabía que no podría por su embarazo y quiera algo de ayuda iba a pedir a su padre que le enviara a una de las sirvientas de la mansión –**Arigato Ino-san.**

**-No hay de que Hinata-chan-**la miro con dulzura, Ino veía a hinata como una hermana pequeña **– Ohhh ya es tarde tengo que comprar algunas cosas** -exclamo mirando su reloj de pulsera –**Nos vemos en casa en dos horas Ino-san**

**-Claro Hinata-chan –**le respondió amablemente, así que fuera así casa para coordinar algunas cosas y dejar a alguien en la florería para ayudar en la ojiperla .

Después de eso Hinata fue a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para la gran cena y no la ayuda de Ino terminara más rápido.

Uno niños corrían por el patio de la academia ya era la hora del receso los niños jugaban y comían su refrigerio .

**-Ahhhhhhhh-**exclamo Bolt estiro sus brazos se encontraba cansado por el tedioso examen que le fue bien porque heredo la inteligencia de su abuelo Minato –**Es examen si ¿Qué me dejo molido?-**saco de su mochila bento que su mama le cocino -MMMMMMM –dijo Bolt olisqueando su bento - **¿Qué rico cocina mi mamá? De seguro de seguro son bolas de arroz con miel y Grampas y un rico pescado empanizado.**

**-¿Cómo puedes saber? En eso con tan solo olerlo y aun no has abierto la tapa -**pregunto Inogin quien se encontraba sentada a lado el Shikadai quien ya estaba comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente y la lado del el Chouchou que también comía efusivamente sus bolas de arroz y su dulces.

-**No le preguntes ¿Cómo lo sabes?-**intervino la morena –**El ya saber con tan solo olerlo…además las madres cocinan bien rico.**

**-Nadie cocina como mi mamá –** dijo Bolt muy orgulloso y comenzó a comer su comida –**Ya lo verán Hoy si vendrán a la cena mi mamá preparara platos delicioso.**

**-Que problemático –**dijo el Nara – **Si mi mamá dijo que vendríamos**

**-Si mi papá también dijo eso – **también comento Chouchou mientras se comía la última gran bola de arroz –**Dice que será una gran fiesta de amigos.**

**-Entonces los espero…-**dijo el rubio uzumaki quien aun comía – **Sabes mi abuelo Hiashi mi compro un consola nueva no quieren probarla.**

**-Sí..-**dijo Inogin –**Por cierto Bolt , tu hermana ya abra salido al recreo.**

**-Si..¿porque lo preguntas? Inogin – **le dijo al otro rubio , como era de esperar Bolt siempre protegía a su hermanita que no le pasara nada eso significaba que rufianes que quería coquetear o molestar a su hermanita –**A caso tienes algo con MIIIII HIMA-NEE CHAN **

**-No es nada solo preguntaba-**le respondió calmadamente no quería problemas con nadie

**-hmp **

Después es ese pequeños incidente los amigos comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas triviales que aran en hoy en la noche que travesura harían o a que podían jugar.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es de que alguien los veía desde lejos era mi más ni menos Sarada Uchiha quien se encontraba leyendo un libro , ella era un poco huraña y no se hablaba con nadie al menos alguien iniciaría la conversación.

En otra parte Himawari se encontraba sentada con su amiga Lea ella era de la aldea de Iwa su padre que caso con una mujer en Konoha así que decidió vivir en la aldea de su esposa.

-**MMMMM ¿Qué rico?** –dijo Himawari comiendo su rico cupcake hecho de semillas de girasol –** No es así Princesa Lea**.

-**Por supuesto Himawari –Hime – **imitando la voz delicada en la al peliazul -**¿quiere un poco? de te Himawari –Hime –**sirviéndole él Te al pequeño termo en su tasa

-**Claro que si –**probando el té – **el té está muy rico princesa Lea y la tiara que llevas hoy , está muy bonita llena de brillantes y brilla como el sol.-**en eso un grupo de tres niñas se acercan a las pequeñas.

-**Vaya ….Vaya –**dijo una niña de cabello moreno y ojos violetas con una camisa de color azul y pantalón negro y zapatos de mismo color –**Miren a las ridículas niñas con tiaras como si fueran unas princesas.**

**-jajja si tienes razón se creen princesas o que – **dijo otra niña su cabello de color rubio claro con unas pecas en sus mejillas tenía un pantalón color rojo claro y una blusa color manga larga color blanco y zapatos azules **-¿Qué opinas de esta ridícula charada? Allis**

**-Pues si tiene razón son feas y ridículas –**intervino a la otras niña tenía el cabello castaño ondulado, usaba un traje enterizo color morado y con zapatos negros.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-**dijo Lea enfrentándose a las niñas que molestaban- **Acaso le molesta que seamos princesas….no les interesa **

**-SI…No …se metan – **contesto con dificultad la pequeña Himawari –**Ustedes no nos molesten.**

**-jajja miren a la pequeña valiente,-**dijo Kara muy arrogante – **que te crees tú …..una princesa.**

**-Claro..¿Que soy una princesa?-**dijo apretando fuertemente los puños –**Mi papi dice que soy la princesa de la casa **

**-Por ahora….eres la única princesa de la casa-**le respondió Kimi cruzando sus brazos -**¿Cuándo tus padres? tengan una bebe, una niña se olvidaran de ti ya nunca será un princesa.**

**-Eso no es verdad – **le respondió Lea poniéndose delante su amiga protegiendo a su querida amiga –**Y ahora váyanse **

**-Ja jajaj mira las amigas se defienden –**dijo en tono de burla – **Miren pequeñas princesas-** con tono amenazante – **Si se meten en nuestro camino se arrepentirán**

**-Si…..dejemos en paz – **dijo contesto Himawari poniéndose a su costado y su amiga – **Ya váyanse, estábamos en paz**

**-Miren estúpida ya cállate - **le respondió Kara en eso saco un pequeño bote de pintura de color purpura y le echó a Himawari en su cabeza dejándole toda machada de purpura, la pequeña Himawari, entonces miro a las niñas con su ojos llenos de lágrimas y ella riéndose y salió corriendo de ella, y salió corriendo de allí.

**-Soy unas tontas – **le grito Lea corriendo detrás de su amiga , sabía que Himawari es sensible y siempre la molestaban desde que entro a la academia y siempre la encontraba solo en nunca esquina nadie le hablaba pero ella siempre jugaba sola siempre feliz y sonriente así que una día se decidió hablarle y ella le sonrió con mucha dulzura y desde allí se decidieron ser amigas

Himawari llego a los baños de la academia

**-Shifff ...shifff ¿Por qué siempre ? me molestan – **se preguntó mirando su reflejo en el espejo su cabello a igual que su ropa se encontraban manchado de pintura – **Ya no ¿quiero estar aquí ?**

**-No digas eso Himawari …esa niñas son unas tontas –**le dijo acercándose a ella y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo – **toma – **Himawari tomo el pañuelo **..Límpiate esas lagrimas sabe que perfectamente que las princesa no lloran **

**-Si….pero no que dijo si llego a tener otra hermana, ya no seré princesa – **miro a su amiga directamente a los ojos - **¿crees que mi papis? No me creerán si llego a tener una hermanita **

**-Y claro que no Himawari…-**exclamo la morena** - Sé que tus padres te quieren y te cuidan no olvides que también tienes un hermano **

**-Sii. ….Bolt nii-chan es el mejor hermano mayor –** abrió a llave de agua y se lavó la cara para quietarse la pintura de la cara **-¿y como en veo? - ** le pregunto con la cara empapada de agua

**-Te ves bien y solo sécate la cara – **tomo su pañuelo y limpiando el rostro de la chica – **Ahora si te vez bien….amiga **

**-Arigato Lea-chan – **abrazo a su amiga en forma de agradecimiento, después Himawari con ayuda de limpiaron la ropa de al ojiazul, y se fueron a clases.

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba un una fila de llena de papeles y rubio mayor se encontraba tratando de firmar los pendiente que dejo hace mucho tiempo no presento.

**-Hay…tengo ¿Qué terminar? A tiempo para ir a la cena - **dijo Naruto firmando los papeles – **mm que aburrido **

**-Hmpp… ¿Qué problemático? , si quieres terminar rápido deja de hablar y termina – **le dijo alcanzándole más papeles -** ¿crees que tiene problemas?**-le preguntó **– tengo que llegar a tiempo a casa, si no Temari me matara que fastidio.**

**-Pues si tienes razón , tu mujer siempre fue una mujer muy –**no termino de decir la frase , su consejero raqueo una cejas porque el único que tenía derecho que su esposa era un problemas era el **- ¿Creo que es mejor que sigamos con eso ?**

**-si tienes razón…-**en eso tocaron la puerta **–Adelante….**

**-compromiso Hokage-sama… Shikamaru-san –**saludo Moegi quien entró , al dejar un reporte de un misión que consistía en entregar una valiosa joya para el casamiento de la nieta de un acaudalado feudal –**Aquí tengo el informe de la misión **

**-Bue bien echo Moegui – **recibiendo el informe y examinándolo – **Así que la misión fue todo un éxito puedes retirarte –** la joven pelinarajnda asistió con la cabeza y desaparición en una nueve de humo – **Bueno…así no voy a terminar a tiempo ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -**hizo tres clones de sombra -** Así terminare a tiempo.**

**-Hay Naruto que problemático –**se tocó la sien y en un dos por tres todos los papeles dieron terminados a tiempo –** muy bien ya te terminaste es todo por hoy.**

**-Si….-**estirando su brazos y levantándose de su gran sillón –**Nos vamos…-**ambos hombres desaparición en una nueve de humo

Hinata se encontraba en gran concina de los Uzumakis, preparando diferente platillos con ayuda de Ino quien aviso a Temari, Sakura y Karui , ellas sabían que Hinata era la mejor cocinera de toda Konoha preparaba deliciosos platillos y tenía un poco de celos por la esposa del Hokage

Habían pasado dos horas desde que termino la academia y los padres recogían a sus hijos como sabían que las mujeres terminaron de preparar la comida así que decidieron ir a comer un poco de Ramen Ichiraku antes de la gran cena

-Muy bien aquí está listo **sashimi**** –dijo Hinata poniendo el gran plato que supo en la mesa**** –Y el **Teriyaki se ve deliciosos  
>-¿Cómo está el Tonkatsu? Ino-san – le pregunto<br>-Está muy listo Hinata-chan –trayendo en platillo y dejando también la mesa – casi todo está listo

-**Si –**le contesto la ojiperla –** Ten-ten - san y Temari –san ..ya casi van a terminar **

**-Bueno espero aquí están las bolas de arroz –**dijo sakura dejándolo en la gran mesa –**Sabes estoy feliz porque sasuke-kun regreso y le gusta mucho ese platillos.**

**-Estoy muy feliz por tu Sakura – chan – **le dijo la uzumaki a la pelirrosa estaba feliz por su amiga porque su esposo regreso saben chicos –**Bueno será mejer que términos nuestro hombre vendrán y se morirán de hambre.**

**-Si…chicas ahora vengo voy arriba, para traer algo muy importante -**les dijo a su amigas.

-**Está bien, te esperamos.-**Hinata subió a las escaleras tenía que decirle a su esposo de su próximo embarazo y como había orneando una deliciosa tarta de manzana, pasaron quince minutos y hinata bajo con un pequeña caja y la llegada de los esposos con los hijos. Alegro mucho a sus esposas porque tenían, muchas cosas de que conversar todos se saludaron cordialmente ya que hacer tiempo no se juntaba y se extrañan que es lo que sucedía en su vidas

Himawari fue al jardín de su casa mansión para regar sus bellos girasoles que crecían , junto a otras flores más ,se encontraba contenta porque su vida no vida a cambiar porque sus padre no iban a tener otra bebe y ella sería una princesa de la casa la única

-**Hola mamá –**dijo Bolt quien dejo su zapatos en recibidor – **Ya regrese ese viejo mal padre, menado a comprar Sake –**enseñándole la botella de la bebida alcohólica

-**Bolt-kun ..No le digas eso a tu papa –** dijo poniendo una cara de triste ya que no le gusta que le decía eso a Naruto – **él te quiero mucho, al igual que yo mi niño.**

**-Pero mamá –**tratando de excusarse no quería ver la decepción de su mamá la quiera mucho y no le gusta verla triste ya que siempre la protegía y era muy buena con el- **Está bien mamá ** -la ojiperla miro a su pequeño rubio con ternura y beso su cabeza –**Te quiero mucho mamá **

**-Yo igual mi pequeño – **Hinata tomo la botella de Sake **- ¿Por qué no vas? a tu habitación tus amigos te esperan , la cena aún no está lista así que ve – **el pequeño dejo a sitio con la cabeza dicho se fue a su cuarto **-** **Himawari… ¿Qué te paso? –**pregunto Hinata hacer a su pequeña hija , vio que su ropa estaba sucia – **porque estas así **

**-Está jugando con pintura y me caí tratando de llevar, la pintura lila –**le explico a su mamá, no quiera contarle lo que le paso en la academia – **lo siento. ...Sé que me haces la ropa y yo la manche **

**-No mi niña – **abrazo a su hija – **no te preocupes le hace una ropa más bonita….así que ve a bañarte ..Sé que demoras en bañar así que hazlo con cuidado si**

**-Si mami….. –** entonces la pequeña fue su cuarto para hacer lo que su madre le dijo entonces hinata fue a donde se hallaban los demás y su amado esposo.

**-jajajjaja así que sasuke regresaste –**dijo con ironía el rubio -**Y dime que es lo que encontraste **

**-Nada de que interese Dobe –**le contesto tonando una bola de arroz –**Además sabes perfectamente que voy a averiguar algunas cosas que los ambus no investigan bien **

**-ohhhh enserio sasuke –san –**dijo sai que siempre tenía esa sonrisa en sus labio - ¿**Qué es lo que investigaste? Sasuke-san **

**-Eso no te incumbe **

**-Oigan dejen ese tipo de conversaciones para otra ocasión –**dijo Shikamaru estaba aburrido

**-Ya shikamaru no esa aburrido – **dijo Kiba quien comía una carne -**Estamos para aquí debatir**

**-Si…..que viva la juventud –**comento lee con ella llama en los ojos que siempre mostraba –**Además estamos aquí para compartir muchas cosas **

Así pasaron si conversación debatiendo cosas triviales, la cena está servida así que comenzaron a comer compartiendo muchas cosas. Los niños está en la habitación de Bolt también compartían muchas cosas.

Terminado la cena era la hora del postre y Hinata corto varios pedazos de pastel y repartido a sus amigos, a Naruto le gustaba todo lo que cocinaba su esposa inclusos los postres que eran su preferidos ,pero en eso que comió un trozo de pastes había algo raro allí un pequeño papelito así que lo saco de su boca

**-Vas a ser papá ..Otra vez y de una preciosa niña –**dijo el voy alta dejando en impresionado al rubio y a sus demás amigos **-Hinata estas embarazada**

**-Si Naruto-kun …..Estoy embarazada – **le contesto tímidamente dejando de comer –**No te alegra **

**-Claro que si –** entonces no pudo más y abrazo a su mujer sus amigos también felicitaron a la pareja

**-Aligato por estar presentes todos …ustedes les agradezco infinitamente **

**-Y eres papá otra vez y de una hermosa princesa – **entonces escucho un grito de desesperación –**Himawari **

**-NOOOOOOOO **

**Bueno hasta acá aaaa me canse mucho es escribir pero bueno ya lo hice así que léanlo y disfrútenlo dejen sus comentario y espero que les guste nos vemos se despide Mialover02**

**Mañana publicare conflictos familiares así que espérelo : ) nos vemos **


End file.
